ArcanaPC25
This is the 25th episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 75th episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot After the last incident, the principal called Gina, Senka, Ligero, Adora, Seth and Nebo to his office. The principal was rarely shown his face so nobody know him. But, they are shocked to know that the principal is actually one of the trainers of the legendary leaders. He asked them to create a barrier. But, they are not trained to make huge barrier yet, so they are told to make a barrier for the whole school while training to make the huge barrier for the city. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang from the next room which is Matsuri's father office. Then, they saw Matsuri burst out with tears. Matsuri later told them what happen. She got an arranged marriage with someone from a prestigious family who happens to have a family who lives next town. They will be visiting her house for a week. She was told to come home but she refuses. Suddenly, a car came to pick her up. But inside, there's a guy about their age. He's tall and good looking. His name was Azayaka Nao. He seemed nice so Matsuri followed him to take a walk around the city. He asked her if she want to visit the zoo tomorrow, but she said she'll think about it. He and Matsuri went back to her home. They had dinner with Nao's family while talking about the marriage. Both Nao and Matsuri seemed uncomfortable. Matsuri leave first to get some air. Then, a girl came to her. She's Nao's cousin who lived next town. Her name is Azayaka Himeji. She told Matsuri to try and go with the flow because she knows that Matsuri disagree. She know how she must feel since she had been getting arranged marriage for a while. The next day, Matsuri was picked up from school by him. But without knowing, Reaper was following her. He wanted to thank her for saving him, but curious when seeing about the guy. They walk around the city. Nao praised her for everything she said and it annoys her. He also keeps checking his phone as if something important is coming up. Then, they eat ice creams while Nao talked about how great it will be when they got married. But in the middle of that, Nao left her alone for lining on a limited edition magazine. Himeji spot her and talked to her. She said that Nao is a pain in the neck and dramatic. But he also got a good side, which is willing to sacrifice his own happiness for others. He must've thought that Matsuri agree with this and he want to make her happy by doing it. He actually disagree on this. Reaper who heard became angry. He spot an almost hatched Glitch and took it and attack the park Matsuri is. Matsuri called her friends and helped Himeji and Nao to hide. After her friends came they transformed. When fighting, Miho said that Reaper is mean because he should've thanked Matsuri not attacking her. He got mad because he wanted to thanked her but she was going on a date with another boy. When Aimi asked if he's jealous, he got red. Matsuri said that he should never let his anger out on people. Just scream it or cry on it instead. Magically, the Glitch become broken as Reaper cried and apologized and said thank you. Then, a lightning bolt striked him as a magical glow carry him out. Then, Matsuri told Nao that she also disagree for this and told him to stop sacrificing himself for others because he deserves to be happy. Nao thanked her and hoping to keep in touch as friends. The next day, the cures are having dinner at school when a black cat came with a message says "the king will come soon" and not long after that, the sky looks gloom and swarm of robotic insects fly across the city. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Reaper * Glitch Secondary Characters * Senka * Ligero * Adora * Seth * Nebo * Shikako Yuto * Yuuki Ayame Guest * Azayaka Himeji Major Events Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes